


Fortress of Ficitude

by Redlance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/pseuds/Redlance
Summary: Just a place for me to collect all my smaller Supergirl one-shots. Mostly Supercorp/Karlena, with a side of Sanvers.





	1. Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful drawing below, done by the equally wonderful [Foxfire141](https://foxfire141.tumblr.com/).

 

* * *

 

“Kara.” Alex’s voice is strained and tense as they walk. She’s on the verge of being angry and Kara knows that. “You can’t keep doing this. Protecting her, it’s not right.”

 

“Protecting people is what I do,” Kara argues, a hint of a smile teasing her lips.

 

“This is **not** the same. And you know it. Lena isn’t…” Alex pauses, lifting her free, weaponless, red-splattered hand to her forehead in frustration. “This is **war** , Kara. She isn’t on our side this time.”

 

“Babe.” Maggie’s voice is soft at Alex’s side and she rests a hand on Alex’s arm in a quiet attempt to subdue her girlfriend. “I think you might be over-reacting.” Alex shoots her a glare and Maggie takes her hand back. “Just a little.”

 

“Alex, you’re my sister and I love you-”

 

“Exactly!” Alex bursts, cutting Kara off. “We’re **sisters**. A team. As in, on the same side.”

 

“So?” Kara’s smile widens, as she looks down at her shirt and idly picks at the drying splotches of colour covering it.

 

“Do you not understand how this works?” Alex stares at Kara hard enough that the blonde is sure she's managed to develope her own kind of heat-vision.

 

“I might be from another planet,” Kara quips, turning her head to look at Alex. She hears Lena chuckling softly beside her. “But yes. I know how paintball works.

 

“Oh,” Alex says, in a breathless kind of tone that makes it sound as though she’s had some kind of abrupt, amazing revelation. “You do know.” Then just like that, she’s back to being frustrated. “So, then you’re aware, that when we picked teams, we were committing ourselves to supporting one another.” Kara doesn’t say anything, only hums her affirmation. “To do everything in our power-”

 

“Minus flight and super-speed,” Maggie helpfully adds.

 

“Minus that, to protect one another. To win. **Together**.” Alex hits the last word hard and Kara finally stops, turning to look at her sister with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, Alex. I was there when you quoted the pledge.”

 

“We all were,” Lena mutters, somewhat remorsefully. She’s teasing, but Alex is teetering, and so it’s maybe not the best time.

 

“So, you can understand how **throwing yourself** in front of Lena every time I tried to shoot her hindered our ability to do that.” Alex’s expression is slightly manic; her eyes are wild and she’s wearing the smile of a desperate, mad woman.

 

“I thought this was supposed to be fun,” Kara laments, with a forced, overly dramatic sigh. “You don’t seem like you’re having fun.”

 

“I’d be having more fun if you’d let me shoot your girlfriend!” Alex finally explodes, her voice echoing through the trees. Kara sighs again, but the smile never leaves her face.

 

“Seeing my girlfriend get shot isn’t really fun for me.” Kara crinkles her nose, hoisting her gun up so that it’s resting on her shoulder. “Driving you crazy, though? That never gets old.” Then Kara’s off and walking again, Lena following close behind.

 

“Kara!” Alex bellows at the back of her sister’s head. She doesn’t get a response. She watches as Lena tips her head to say something to Kara and Kara bursts out laughing. Maggie sidles up close to Alex, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her cheek on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Young love,” Maggie murmurs, wistful. Alex inhales sharply through her nose.

 

“I’m going to kill both of them.”

 


	2. Red

* * *

 

“Lena,” Kara walks out of the bathroom, looking down at the floor. “I can’t find my cape. Have you seen-” She looks up and stops dead. Her eyes, shining a shimmering blue-green in the mid-morning light, widening and her mouth dropping open with a slight ‘pop’.

“You know, I always thought you looked good in red,” Lena muses, almost absently, from Kara’s bed, as she fiddles with the end of Supergirl’s cape and keeps her eyes fixed on the Kryptonian.

A cape that Lena has draped, haphazardly, over her shoulders and across her midsection, covering just enough pale skin to make it obvious that it's  **all**  she’s wearing.

Kara’s mouth dries up and she hears her own heart rate spike, while Lena’s remains steady. Confident.

“How do I measure up?” Lena arches a single eyebrow and curves her mouth into a smirk; actions so elegant in their design that they make Kara’s toes curl inside her boots.

It takes Kara a moment. For her brain to catch up, for her eyes to readjust. For words to reform and moisture to return to her mouth. When it does, she licks her lips and takes a step closer to the bed.

“You,” Kara starts, placing one knee on the edge of her bed and brushing Lena’s hand away from where it’s still touching her cape. “Look good in everything.” She runs her fingers over silky material and smiles at the feel of Lena beneath it. “You look good in this.” At the way Lena shivers under her touch. “But,” Kara grips the corner of the cape, “I think you’ll look even better out of it.” And with a flick of her wrist, Kara flips the material back, away from Lena’s body, and slides her other leg over until she’s straddling the woman beneath her.

Kara spends a moment gazing down at the expanse of smooth skin on display. Brushing her fingers over the dips of Lena’s ribs and across her flat stomach.

“Verdict?” Lena queries, but it’s another moment before Kara looks up at her. She hums, thoughtful and appreciative, before she does.

And when she does meet Lena’s eyes, she’s smiling the smile of someone who knows she’s being bad, but can’t quite help it.

“I’m going to be  **so** late for work.”


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thought all her firsts had come and gone.

* * *

Kara has experienced many firsts in the time since her pod crashed to Earth; chewing up the grass and splitting the ground. That first day had been filled with them. It had been the first time she'd seen Kal as a grown man. The first time she had gazed up at Earth’s foreign sky. It had been the first time Kal had  **flown** with her and it had also been the first time Kara Zor-El had felt truly, desperately alone. Because even though her cousin was right there with her, he wasn't the baby she remembered. She didn't know him.

 

The simple fact that he too was from Krypton provided her with little comfort during those early days, as he taught her about the new powers she'd gain under this planet's yellow sun and the ways in which she would learn to control them.

 

The noises were the worst, blaring and overwhelming. Kal had explain it would get easier over time, but Kara can still remember that first experience and how helpless she'd felt. How she thought she'd go mad with all the voices inside her head.

 

After her cousin had entrusted her to the Danvers, there had been many more firsts. Innumerable firsts. So many that Kara eventually lost track of the number, but she never forgot about any of them. She still remembers the first time she tasted ice-cream and the first time she saw a horse. She remembers the first time she used her new-found abilities and how it felt to fly alone. To soar. To see a different set of stars from a different planet, while the light from her own was still visible in the heavens. The news of it's destruction hadn't made it to Earth yet.

 

She remembers the first time she and Alex had spent the night stargazing together. Remembers how she'd hesitantly extended her arm and pointed towards the sky before whispering, “That's Krypton.” That night was also the first time she and Alex really talked about Kara’s home world.

 

There had been first kisses and first love, as well as an unavoidable first broken heart, and eventually Kara had unconsciously fallen under the assumption that there were no more firsts for her. At least, none that would hold the same gravitas.

 

Then she'd met Lena Luthor.

 

And Kara’s assumptions had been thrown out of the window, like a stack of papers tossed carelessly from Lena’s office balcony.

 

Lena quickly became Kara’s first adult, female friend. Her first  **real** one. Alex didn't count, she was her sister, and while she and Lucy had gotten along, there was something very different about her friendship with Lena.

 

Lena was the first new friend that Kara felt like she’d known forever. She’d been the first person to really believe in Kara’s ability to be a reporter, that the talent for the job was within her. She’d also been the bearer of Kara’s first, and last, kale salad. Kara doesn’t care how good it’s supposed to be for you. Although, it probably doesn’t do much for Kryptonian physiology, if anything at all. Not that Lena had known to consider that then.

 

Kara had told her she was Supergirl late one night at her apartment. They were eating noodles from take out boxes bearing the logo of a nearby Chinese restaurant, talking about everything and nothing. There was no prompting, Kara had just felt comfortable enough to tell her. And that had been a first in and of itself.

 

There were more firsts, all little and nice, and neatly packaged into gift boxes that erupted with butterflies once opened. But none of them quite carried the same weight as those she’d experienced when she was younger.

 

Until Lena had been thrown off of her own balcony and Kara had barely made it to her in time.

 

It had been close, too close, but once Kara had made sure Lena was safe, she'd had to rush off. Find the ship that was set to shuttle aliens off into space, courtesy of Cadmus, only to arrive and find that there was the added emotional pressure of having to rescue her sister from being launched into space along with them.

 

Ultimately, she’d saved everyone. Alex was grounded and home with Maggie - Kara had flown her there personally and spent five minutes crying in Alex’s arms before leaving - and Kara was on her way back to her own apartment when she’d started thinking. Over-thinking, really. Because everyone was safe now but she couldn’t stop imagining what might have happened. With Alex, Lena, every single one of those aliens.

 

Jeremiah was still stuck with Cadmus and Kara had almost lost everything.

 

And that’s when everything stopped and Kara found herself hovering in empty air, staring blindly at the bright lights of National City, considering something consciously for the first time. Then she was twisting around and heading toward L-Corp. She could see Lena through the glass wall as she touched down onto the balcony and then quickly strode toward the door without hesitation. Lena turned as she heard Kara enter, looking surprised but pleased as she started to rise. She never made it to her feet, though.

 

Kara was quicker.

 

There was a moment as Kara loomed over Lena, one hand on the sleek, white desk and the other gripping the back of Lena’s chair, where she watched brilliant green eyes widen, and blink, and then fill with warmth.

 

Lena was the first woman that Kara ever kissed, not that gender was really all that noteworthy to her. What  **was** worth noting though, was how a few of Kara's initial firsts didn’t seem as potent after their lips parted. They seemed to flicker and dull, though their importance remained.

 

In that instant, Kara learned that while you can experience love for the first time as a teenager, it wasn't always necessarily your  **first** love.

 

Your first true, real, noise-cancelling, soul-settling love.

 

No, Kara found that in Lena, who went on to open up an entirely new world of firsts for her.

 

Kara had never been so glad to be proven wrong.


End file.
